What she learned from the Down Under
by Blink101
Summary: Hermione wanted to get away but she never expected to fall in love. Unfortunately, she will soon learn that this person is not who she thought he is to be. He needed to get away as well... Rated T for safety.


A/N: No I do not reside in Australia. Unfortunately, I am an American who is probably destroying her already puny reputation by writing the setting in a country she has never been to. I hope that flames will not be sent my way based on this concept. I did a considerable amount of research based on modern Australian customs so I at least I don't stick my head in a fire and get severely burned. I also like to point out that, trust me, I am not writing a Mary-Sue (or Gary-Stu in this aspect), which is an annoyingly perfect character that the author totally made up from his/her own pleasure. If you read my summary, you can probably already guess who it is. Or if you didn't, just keep reading- I promise not to disappoint you.

**For an Australian "Strine" reference of all the phrases I may say- please refer to my profile. I will have a link to a "common Australian slang" page for those who are curious as I was. Thank you and have a good day.**

She quickly managed to save a booth. The pub was really crowded and people came by the loads to file in.

_I guess this is a really popular place to go to, _thought Hermione. She ducked her head to avoid a possible scene, considering she just took the _last _place to sit. She felt selfish for taking a whole booth- but she was very thirsty and annoyed.

She flipped through the magazine that was placed on the table. The pictures were still, _when am I going to find the bloody town?_

The waiter put a cup on the table and began pouring ale, "Arvo, interest you in a cuppa amber fluid?"

"Um…okay; however, I'm a little lost. Do you know where a place called Criffleton Alley could be?"

The waiter looked at her as if she was a mad, "Being a "banana bender", I have hit everywhere in Queensland, but never came across a Criffleton Alley. But this pub is flat out today, so I can't talk all day. Say, why don't you ask that bloke Tom over there? Even though he's a Pommie, he knows all of Australia's secrets."

_Maybe he carries a Strine slang dictionary_, _"_Will you bring him a beer on me please?"

"Alright, one shout for Tom; I will come right to him." He walked away.

_Apparently that's one thing I haven't read about- banana benders. _She flipped through the magazine furiously trying to find something that can link her back into the magical world. It's not like she's totally lost in muggle world, considering her whole life was surrounded by it, but it would feel nice to get connected to what made her happy. She lowered her head and began to bang it on the table.

"You know- if you consistently do that, brain injuries soon follow."

She recognized that voice, but just could not pinpoint it. She opened her eyes, and turned her head ninety degrees to see who was speaking.

"The name is Thomas Purring. Apparently you are the fine lady who ordered me this beer? You will not help me in remaining sober." He laughed and sat himself graciously to the seat in front of Hermione, where she finally got a good look of him. He had short ebony hair that helped framed his masculine body. He was tan-ish and had eyes so grey that they shinned almost like silver. He looked soft to hold. Hermione had a crush.

"If you ask Gregory, your waiter, to speak in proper English- he'll be happy to do so. People here speak Strine so carelessly, it almost became the native language," he saw the blank but confused expression on Hermione's face, he chuckled a bit, "Strine is like Australian cockney- or slang. Once you live here long enough, even a "Pom" like me can decipher a casual conversation."

"Well, Tom, I bought you the beer so I can ask you a question apparently you only know."

"Go on."

"Have you ever been to a "Criffleton Alley"? It's a very popular….shopping center."

He stared at her. _Oh no, I am definitely lost; how am I ever going to find it. _She scooted out of the booth and collected her things, "Well it was nice meeting you Thomas, but I guess I must be going."

She started towards the exit when there was a tug on her wrist. She turned around to see Thomas standing there, "Now, how are you going to get to Criffleton Alley if you don't even have the slightest direction?"

***********

They were in a back alley of an unknown residence. _Oh god, this is going to be the death of me isn't it?_ Thomas was leading her until they reached a brick wall and tapped with his fingers a combination on the wall. _Wow, why couldn't I have figured that out? _He looked at Hermione and took out a wand from his pocket and Hermione did the same. She went to the right pub that day.

He walked along side her as they journeyed through a bustling Criffleton Alley, which almost resembled Diagon Alley. Everyone seemed to be more casual than in a hurry here, _must be the weather. _

"Now I am going to be your protector, considering you are very new to young Queensland." Thomas suddenly realized he was alone. Hermione was looking at some surfboards that had waves moving on front. She was tugged away from the beautiful boards and cried out in frustration and slight discomfort.

"_Let go of me," _she hissed, "I am perfectly capable of doing things by myself. I am a grown woman!"

Thomas saw no remorse, "How did you find this bloody town in the first place? Obviously not by house-elves! You don't know when someone is going to reach up and take you. First rule of women in public- _never be alone._" Hermione rolled her eyes and just let her be under submission. He had a point.

"Where are you taking me?" She looked around and just saw buildings. _Why am I following this guy anyway? Just because he happens to be a Brit like me doesn't necessarily mean he's safe. I unbelievably stupid I am to trust a stranger- even though he looks oddly familiar._

They entered a tea shop that was deemed fancy and filled with well mannered women. There was even a tiny basket that had gloves and hats that youngsters can put on so they can feel as if this is one enormous step up from imaginary tea parties. The manager was a kind ancient lady that seemed to be thriving with energy and greeted Thomas with a hug.

"Oh, you keep leaving me all alone! How am I going to run a business like this if my assistant manager keeps running away from me?" She was very tall but frail. Her hair was the color of grey stones and a little bit of thinning to it. The lady's smile quickly faded when her eyes adverted to Hermione. She titled her nose slightly upwards, but then quickly created a smile and stooped back to eye level, "Tom, if you keep bringing women home, I might have to lock you up in a cage."

Thomas chuckled a bit, "Mother, I am not your assistant manager. Last time I worked in your shop, I was pretty much sexually molested by your girlfriends. Oh and this very lady is Hermione. She's new to Criffleton Alley and Australia and I thought I might show her around. I was going to show her where she can stay-"

"Which is in a hotel; do you know where the nearest one is?"

"Oh don't be silly! You seem to be a nice girl and I can't resist offering you a place to stay! The hotel fees are so darn expensive-"

"I have enough galleons to rent-"

"Nonsense; in fact, Thomas, why don't you go upstairs and prepare her a place to lay her head tonight. It's getting dreadfully dark and a young lady like you shouldn't be out all alone."

_Everyone says that, _"Well, if you insist. I'll be as much help if you need to be."

"Dearest, there isn't much work to be done. I was just kidding about being lost without Tom- I'm not very busy anyway- and its tea and quiche for goodness sake."

Hermione was led to the upstairs by Thomas and she took notice of the light salmon pink wallpaper. Everything around her had a happy atmosphere and continued all the way into the second floor. _Everything seems so cheerful and bright _was the only way Hermione could describe Thomas's home.

He showed her to his bedroom, which was fairly small but cozy. Hermione smirked, "You live with your mother?"

Thomas looked at the ceiling, "Well, my mother had this ultimate dream to visit Australia. When we visited, circumstances brought us to living here instead. We felt that it was….err…financially fair to find a home together- and we bought a store. It's nothing special. We just needed to _get away…_"

Hermione didn't ask any personal questions based on Thomas's clandestine tone of speaking. She merely drifted away to a very large potions cabinet. She peered through the glass door and saw the most unique potions. Everything was arranged according to size and color- making a complete rainbow effect. Hermione loved looking at all the familiar liquids that she read over the years, but she did not recognize a certain potion.

The potion was in the largest. It contained a cloudy golden liquid with dark purple precipitate floating around. It was constantly swishing around, keeping the purple stones from gravitating towards the bottom. Hermione became dizzy watching all the purple come in waves, averting her attention to the dull label in the front. _Oh…a poem:_

_You may not be the type that is willing to please_

_But a swig of this and goodness you will seize_

_Your looks will become hidden by a simple change of hair_

_But a slow change at midnight only seems fair_

_Now don't be shy to take a drink of me_

_Because I promise not to change the color of your pee_

_Nice you will be, but I shall warn you_

_Some sporadic opinions may become new._

_Odd, a personality potion, I wonder what some effects are…_

"So you'll be sleeping on a futon that I pulled out, considering you technically still are a stranger to me."

Hermione jumped, _how long has he been behind me? _Hermione turned around, "Well you are not very open yourself Thomas."

Thomas smiled, "Please, call me Tom."

_Tom it is._

A/N: Well I didn't want to completely throw out my plot in the first chapter. I have so much in store for you guys I hope that I remember it all! Writer's Block is my arch nemesis and I am slowly winning the war against forgetfulness! Well, I spent my glorious hours writing this story, so it would be ever so kind as to leave a simple review. You probably can guess who Tom is…but I hope that I was good enough to hide my deepest secret. 0_0- If it wasn't for the summary, I don't think you would have known it's an alias; but since I hate a Gary-Stu (considering I close the page if I see such an annoying perfect character) I wanted to at least inform you that Thomas has a secret identity. Ta-ta!


End file.
